Emily Callery-Aiken
The twin of Emma Callery-Aiken. Emily currently lives in Dream house with Taylor and 2 of their daughters - Indigo, and Violet - and Jessica, Roxy, and Frankie. Toddlerhood When Emily grew up into a toddler she got the charmer trait. As a toddler, Emily was the more girly twin and wore a lot of pink. She was well behaved and managed to train herself a little with potty training. The fact that Emily was girly had stayed with her for her whole life. Childhood When she became a child she got the self assured trait and social butterfly aspiration. When she was a child, she made her own club called the Social Butterflies as she was still to young to be in the paragons. She didn't interact within Emma's group as Emily was always more girly than Emma and her friends but still had a good relationship with her twin. Teen Days When she reached teenhood she got the Leader of the pack aspiration and the Insider trait. Her and Emma’s relationship became slightly strained when they were teens as they were both so different and each had their own teen struggles. Emma disliked being around her family all the time and liked to hang out with her friends more, while Emily realised she had a crush on her sister Jessie's friend, Taylor Robins, even though he was a lot older than her. Emma also developed feelings for a boy named Corey, as she knew about Taylor being afraid of commitment. She was able to tie Taylor down and the two started dating. Adulthood When she became an adult she got the materialistic trait. Not long after she aged up into an adult, Taylor proposed to her and they got married. Emily didn’t want any kids as she was determined to become a supermodel, but somehow Taylor managed to convince her to have a child and so they had a daughter named Faith, who had the angelic trait. Taylor and Emily were always very strict with Faith and her school work, especially when she reached teenhood. Emily, Taylor and Faith lived in the Dream House for most of their lives until Faith aged up into a teenager and the three of them moved to the city, while Jessie and Roxy moved into the Dreamhouse since Emily and Taylor thought it would help with their careers. However, just when Faith had started her job as a doctor and not long before Taylor was meant to age up into an elder, he and Emily, unexpectedly, had twin daughters, Violet and Indigo whilst they were living in the city. Although Emily didn't want to move, Taylor convinced her that they and the twins should move back into the Dream House as it was an easier way of life as they were getting older and had twins to look after that they were never expecting. Emily had given up home on her dream of being a supermodel after having the twins, but it actually happened, Emily reached her goal of being a supermodel. At this point though, Emily was no longer motivated with her career as she used to be and was too busy caring for Violet and Indigo, so her career perforomance is now shaky and she is at risk of demotion. Trivia *Emily is younger than Emma. *She is the youngest child of Clare and Ali. *They are also the oldest sims so far to have kids. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Twins